DESPUES DE TU OLVIDO
by feer patz lokiz
Summary: -Bells-susurro  -Si-le dije voltiandolo a ver a los ojos   -No me abandones
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SI NO DE LA GRAN REINA STEPHIE MEYER YO SOLO TRATO DE ESCRIBIR **

**DESPUES DE TU OLVIDO**

**PREFACIO**

-Bells-dijo Edward con una gran sonrisa.

-Que pasa Ed-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Quiero que conozcas alguien-me agarro de la mano para conducirme a la gran Sala Cullen.

-Dam te presento a mi Bella-dijo Edward tomándome de la cintura.

-Bella-susurro Damon.

Era el, aquel vampiro que me hizo tan feliz como infeliz.

Edward volteo a verme con tantos sentimientos escritos en su rostro, dolor, confusión, tristeza.

Edward había leído los pensamientos de Damon y ahora sabia que aquel vampiro que tanto aborreció, odio y hasta un día menciono con matarlo, era su Hermano.


	2. Capotilo 1: El Comienzo

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS SON DE STEPHIE MEYER YO SOLO TENGO UNA AMPLIA IMAGINACION XD **

**Feliz año nuevo **

**CAPITULO 1**

**EL COMIENZO.**

La luz de la mañana entraba por el gran ventanal.

-Ya va a despertar-dijo una voz aguda.

-Bella ya t sientes mejor-dijo Edward.

-Creo que si – le dije quitándome las cobijas, y sentándome en el sillón.

-Ahora puedes hablar sobre lo que sucedió-dijo Carlisle hincándose a mi lado.

-Carlisle no es necesario que hable si no está prepara-menciono Edward.

-Si lo es Edward necesitamos saber cómo paso esto, Bella puede morir-Edward tomo mi mano y la apretó.

-Tiene razón Edward, tengo que decirles todo, para que pueda vivir al igual que el-dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-No es necesario Bells-me dijo.

-Lo es-apreté su mano.

-Isabella no-dijo Edward, el sabia lo cuanto que me dolía recordar el me ha consolado todo este tiempo y por eso tengo que decirles como paso no solo por mí, sino por Edward, por aquella familia que me recibió con los brazos abiertos y por la luz de mi ojos.

-Si Ed así que tomen asiento-les dije acomodándome en el sillón.

Edward se sentó a mi lado, tomándome de la mano infundiéndome valor, yo me recargue en el, Alice y Jasper se sentaron el piso tomados de la mano, Emmett y Rosalie estaban recargados en el marco de la puerta igual tomados de la mano, Esme me acariciaba el hombro, Carlisle tomo asiento en un sillón frente a mí.

-Puedes empezar Bella-dijo Carlisle, mire a mí alrededor y supe que ellos eran mi familia y debían saber cómo es que conocí aquel vampiro que están diferente a ellos a excepción de sus ojos dorados.

-Pues por dónde empezar-dije suspirando.

-No es necesario-me susurro Edward al oído.

-Basta Edward, no siempre la vas a proteger ella tiene que aprender a vivir por ella misma-grito Rosalie.

-Solo cállate Rosalie-dijo Edward gruñendo, acaricie su hombro.

-Tranquilo Edward y tiene razón Rosalie tengo que aprender a ser independiente pronto seré como tú y estoy lista-tome aire profundamente- les contare toda mi vida.

-Yo nací aquí en Forks, pero mi padres se separaron cuando yo tenía 3 años, yo me fui a vivir a Phoenix con mi madre René ella están extrovertida, no puede quedarse quieta un solo momento, ella conoció a Phil alguien más joven que ella pero la ama y eso es lo que más importa que la ame. Charlie mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 10 años me afecto mucho me volví mas insegura, menos sociable, cuando cumplí 15 años decidí que mi madre tenía que vivir ella sola con Phil ya que él viajaba mucho y ella se quedaba conmigo eso la Asia infeliz así que me fui a vivir con mi abuela Marie era tan buena y le encantaba que viviera con ella me decía que era muy buena compañía.

Chicago no era de mi agrado en especial por el clima, cuando cumplí 17 años mi abuela murió otra perdida, pero lo supere me quede viviendo en su casa, trabajaba y estudiaba. No me era muy difícil ya que mi madre me ayudaba con los gastos de la escuela, un día salí a regar las plantas de mi abuela, era un día nublado, jamás había entendido como las flores de mi abuela florecieran tanto, con ese clima. Bueno cuando voltee a la casa vecina había una mudanza y entonces lo vi iba saliendo de su coche fue ahí.

El comienzo de toda esta pesadilla.

…...

Dejen Reviews plisss comenten si les gusta

Comentarios no importa solo comenten

Me pueden buscar en .com/?ref=home#!id=100000668096901

Y únanse a mi pagina :

.com/?ref=home#!/pages/Te-amamos-robert-pattinson/158213237557673

por todas las que amamos a robert pattinson

atte: feer_cullen

CUIDA DE MI CORAZON LO HE DEJADO CONTIGO…


End file.
